Final Distance: Another Melody
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: "K-kau.. siapa?"/ Kau hanya tersenyum disana –di bawah jendela yang menjadi kebesaran cahaya bulan yang menyinari ruangan ini./ "Aku?"/Kau –gadis bermata hijau indah, tampak begitu polos tak mengerti./ "Aku tidak tahu siapa aku. Keluargaku, asalku, namaku.. aku tidak ingat apapun. Yang aku tahu, aku sudah mati."/ Side-fic dari fandom tetangga. Enjoy! RnR!


"K-kau.. siapa?"

Kau hanya tersenyum disana –di bawah jendela yang menjadi kebesaran cahaya bulan yang menyinari ruangan ini.

"Aku?"

Kau –gadis bermata hijau indah, tampak begitu polos tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku. Keluargaku, asalku, namaku.. aku tidak ingat apapun. Yang aku tahu, aku sudah mati."

**FINAL DISTANCE: ANOTHER MELODY  
**|**PurpleliciousVioletta|**

Inspired of **Kizuguchi kara Nagareru Ai no Uta – Kanno Aya**

"Ah, ternyata hantu benar-benar ada ya!"

Aku hanya diam. Menatap gadis berkuncir dua itu lewat sudut mata sambil masih menekan tuts-tuts hitam-putih piano.

"Kau mengakui jika dirimu hantu?"

Dia tertawa.

"Meskipun aku tidak ingat apapun, aku sadar jika aku ini hantu," jawabnya disela tawa, "aneh ya!"

Gadis ini, aku tidak mengenalnya. Namun, aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di satu malam yang sunyi. Satu malam setelah aku menghadiri sebuah acara suatu perusahaan.

Dia selalu disitu –di bawah jendela yang menjadi kebesaran cahaya bulan yang biasa menyinari ruangan ini di kala malam. Dia selalu disitu seperti sudah seharusnya.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Wajahnya selalu ceria. Begitu polos –seperti tidak ada penyesalan. Tapi apa yang menahannya bergentayangan didunia ini?

"Menurutmu?"

Dia tertawa riang. Meskipun aku terkadang ucapanku dingin terhadapnya, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung atas jawabanku.

"Hehe, sepertinya aku tak bisa lepas dari sini. Maaf, tapi mulai saat ini aku akan disini. Jadi, salam kenal!" ucapnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa sadar aku meraihnya –hendak berjabat tangan seperti orang yang berkenalan. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan tangannya. Disaat tangan kami akan bertaut, tangannya malah menembus. Seperti ada angin yang menembus tanganku.

Dia kembali tertawa, "ah, lupa! Aku kan hantu."

Di malam selanjutnya. Selanjutnya. Dan terus selanjutnya, dia ada disana. Tersenyum. Tertawa. Banyak bicara. Tapi, sepertinya aku bisa menerimanya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat tanpa menatapnya.

Aku dapat mendengar ia menghela napas lega, "yah, syukurlah! Biasanya, kalau orang bertemu hantu langsung mengusirnya. Kalau kau takut, lalu kau lari meninggalkanku.. rasanya sedih."

Aku langsung menatapnya. Ucapannya barusan berkesan aneh bagiku. Wajahnya pun terlihat beda dari biasanya.

"Walaupun aku hantu, tapi aku merasa seperti manusia biasa."

Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bahagia dan lega.

"_Lagu yang jelek! Padahal sering dipuji-puji jenius.."_

"_Belum selesai? Bagaimana ini? Tanggal penjualannya.."_

Berisik!

"_Dia hanya mengandalkan nama keluarganya saja!"_

"_Aku kira dia akan lebih baik dari kakaknya, ternyata lebih buruk.."_

Berisik!

"_Karena nama keluargamu, makanya kau dipakai.."_

Diam!

"_..Evans.."_

Aku terbangun. Mimpi barusan membuat kepalaku terasa pusing.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang menggantung dekat dengan pintu kamarku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

"Oh, hai!"

Gadis itu tersenyum menyapaku sesaat aku membuka pintu ruangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat kerjaku.

"Kau tidur sampai sore begini. Lupa waktu ya?"

Suaranya entah kenapa membuatku tenang.

"Aku lupa," aku tersenyum menatapnya yang masih duduk di jendela yang terbuka, "aku benar-benar lupa karena ada kau."

"Ha? Kau masih tidur ya?" Dia tampak heran menatapku.

"Tidak. Padahal tadi aku sangat pusing." Kualihkan lagi tatapanku darinya. Aku sibukkan diriku dengan mempersiapkan piano yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Pusing? Kau ada masalah ya? Masalah apa?" suaranya kembali ceria, "kalau masalah cinta, serahkan saja padaku!"

"Bukan. Masalah pekerjaan," jawabku lugas sambil memilah tumpukan kertas-kertas not yang menjadi pekerjaanku.

"Pekerjaan?" ulangnya.

Aku menunjuk sebuah poster berukuran sedang yang terpajang di dinding. Poster itu memang bergambar diriku. Bukannya narsis atau apa, tapi poster itu adalah debut pertamaku sebagai seorang pianis profesional satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Poster itu selalu mengingatkanku betapa kerasnya aku berusaha untuk menjadi seorang pianis sekaligus pencipta lagu seperti saat ini.

"I-ini kau?" dia melayang menuju poster yang kutunjuk, "jadi, kau seorang pianis ya? Hebat! Kau pasti orang terkenal!"

"Ah, biasa saja."

"Ah!" dia berteriak tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menatap kearahnya saat aku hendak duduk di kursi piano.

"Ada apa?"

Dia tampak begitu lekat memperhatikan poster itu. "Aku baru tahu namamu. Namamu Soul Evans? Soul ya? So-ul," ejanya.

Rasanya ada yang menggelitik. Aku tak dapat menahan tawaku melihat tingkahnya. "Jadi, selama ini kau tidak melihat poster itu?"

"Eh, bukan. Sudah kulihat kok. Hanya saja.. wajahmu sedikit berbeda. Kau terlihat bebas di poster itu. Lebih terlihat segar! Kau juga masih muda, ternyata," ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Selama ini aku kira kau sudah berumur hampir 30 tahunan, tidak seperti anak muda," katanya.

Aku hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyuman tipis disudut bibir. Ucapannya benar. "Aku mungkin terlihat lebih tua dari usiaku yang sebenarnya. Aku lahir dari keluarga pemusik. Kakakku juga seorang pianis. Sejak kecil kami sering bersaing.. siapa yang lebih hebat.

Dalam karir pun, dia bergantung pada nama keluarga kami. Tapi aku tidak mau seperti dia –hanya bergantung atas nama keluarga. Makanya, sejak setahun lalu, aku terus bekerja keras untuk lepas dari nama keluargaku."

Aku tak dapat mengontrol ucapanku. Mulutku terus berbicara tentang hal yang selama ini menjadi bebanku. Tak bisa berhenti.

"Tapi, kau suka kan.. musik?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar berat. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Hm, iya. Tapi, saat ini aku lebih sering menderita," sekilas mimpiku tadi teringat kembali, "awalnya menyenangkan. Tapi.."

"Soul," dia melayang menuju tempatnya semula, "kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Ha? Aku kan pianis. Aku tidak bisa menyanyi," jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku ingin mendengar lagumu, Soul. Dengan piano saja, tidak apa-apa. Setiap hari aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Aku banyak waktu luang, jadi aku butuh hiburan!" desaknya.

"Ha, kau memang hantu yang tidak ada kerjaan!" ucapku, "yah, baikah. Apa boleh buat."

Dia berteriak kegirangan. Melayang kesana kemari sambil tertawa bahagia. Lalu ia berdiri disisi pianoku.

Aku memberi aba-aba sebelum menekan tuts awal. Kemudian hening. Hanya alunan piano yang kumainkan yang mengumandang di seisi ruangan ini. Lagu yang kumainkan memang tidak terlalu ceria. Tidak sedih juga. Aku memainkan lagu ringan salah satu rangkaianku.

Sampai dipertengahan lagu, aku dapat mendengar suara senandung seseorang. Suara lembut yang familiar. Gadis itu bersenandung indah mengikuti alunan laguku. Matanya terpejam. Apa dia sangat menikmati laguku?

"Ha? Su-sudah selesai?" dia kembali sadar, "t-tadi aku menyanyi ya?"

Reaksinya begitu lucu. Dia terlihat gugup saat aku menatapnya lekat. Aku hanya bisa terkikik lirih melihatnya.

"Tapi, aku suka. Lagunya indah sekali! Walau aku merasa ada sisi kegelapan dalam lagunya sih," dia tersenyum.

Dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu. Walau aku tidak tahu makna dari senyumannya, tapi senyumannya selalu membuatku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik.

"_Nee_, Soul. Mainkan piano lagi, _dong_!"

"Asal kau mau menyanyi.."

Suaranya. Suara itu benar-benar berbeda dari suara manapun yang pernah aku dengar. Suaranya langsung menggema di dalam hati. Semakin lama semakin lekat menyelimuti hati dan terkadang menggelitik. Apa mungkin karena suaranya bukan berasal dari dunia ini?

Perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali aku rasakan. Musikku terus mengalir bersamanya.

"Wah! Benar-benar seorang Soul Evans! Album barumu baru saja keluar, tapi sudah menjadi nomor satu. Bulan depan pun sepertinya penjualan akan semakin naik lagi!"

Dia _manager_-ku –Sid. Sejak aku datang, dia terus mengoceh tentang penjualan album baru.

"Lagu-lagumu kali ini berbeda. Nuansanya terdengar lebih dalam. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, Soul?"

Aku sontak menatapnya. Apa-apaan itu pertanyaannya!

"Di saat penting seperti ini, ingat, Soul. Jangan sampai ada skandal. Kau sedang berada di puncak karir."

Aku tahu! Aku tahu!

Setiap hari hanya karir. Apakah karir yang bagus menjamin hidupku tenang dan bahagia juga? Disaat karirku semakin memuncak, yang kurasakan setiap saat hanyalah penderitaan.

Aku merasa begitu tertekan oleh musik. Semakin lama musik seakan ingin membunuhku. Kecintaanku pada musik juga seakan ikut berkurang.

Semua hal yang kuinginkan bisa kudapatkan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan hal yang seperti itu.

"_Nee_, Soul. Kenapa kau selalu datang ke ruangan ini?" dia tersenyum seperti biasa, "apa karena ada aku?"

"Bodoh! Ini kan ruangan kerjaku. Satu-satunya piano dirumah ini kan hanya ada di sini."

Aku hanya ingin kau ada disitu saja. Menyambutku saat aku masuk ke ruangan ini. Tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Oh ya, aku juga berpikir, waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku merasa pernah mengenalmu," aku tiba-tiba bicara. "Kenapa ya? Padahal kan tidak mungkin." Mulutku tidak dapat kutahan. Namun, setelah aku selesai mengucapkannya, perasaan aneh muncul. Seakan pembicaraan ini sangat terlarang.

Dia tampak terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali ceria. "Mungkin saja kita adalah sepasang kekasih semasa hidupku?" ujarnya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin!"

Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku tidak boleh mengingatnya. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Sepertinya aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Oh iya, kenapa aku ada disini ya?" dia tampak bergumam sendiri, "tapi, aku benar-benar bersyukur berada disini bersamamu, Soul."

Senyumanmu sekarang membuatku semakin merasa frustrasi. Siapa kau sebenarnya dahulu, aku tidak peduli. Kau hanya seorang bidadari yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit.

"Setiap hari, aku bisa mendengar konser langsung pianis jenius!"

Ucapanmu juga, membuatku semakin frustrasi.

"Kau kuat ya," aku menatapnya lewat sudut mataku. Dia tampak keheranan dan menatapku lekat. "Kau tidak takut memikirkan dirimu yang sekarang, atau nanti."

Dia terkekeh, "aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang masa hidupku dulu. Rasa takut, sedih, atau perasaan seperti itu, rasanya tidak ada." Dia memilin salah satu ujung kuncirnya.

"Tapi, saat Soul tidak ada, aku merasa kesepian."

Perasaan seperti ini, selama ini tak pernah kurasakan. Sama sekali tidak kukenal. Tapi, kenapa aku jadi..

"..aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Aku tak sanggup menatapnya. Aku benar-benar gelisah.

Selesai!

Malam ini aku sudah menyelesaikan membuat sebuah lagu. "Kalau kukatakan, lagu ini aku buat untuknya, pasti dia senang," gumamku sendiri.

Dia mungkin akan terkejut juga.

Aku berusaha tidak membuatnya di ruangan itu.

"Besok –"

SRAK.

Ah, gawat! Karena angin, kertas-kertas lagu yang baru saja kubuat terbang dan jatuh ke bawah. Yah, memang salahku juga meletakkannya disisi jendela kamar yang belum aku tutup.

Aku segera melihat kearah luar jendela. Kertas-kertas itu jatuh diatas sebuah tanah yang menggunung. Aku tidak ingat ada gumpalan tanah dihalaman. Apa selama ini memang seperti itu?

Seperti sesuatu terkubur –

Terkubur?

Kepalaku mendadak sakit. Sangat pusing.

Apa yang aku sembunyikan disana? Apa yang sudah aku lupakan? Ada apa disana?

Kepalaku seperti dihantam godam saat teringat kejadian malam itu. Kejadian yang mengerikan. Kejadian yang sudah aku lupakan selama ini. Dan sesuatu yang penting yang sudah aku sembunyikan.

Tuhan, apa ini hukuman untukku?

"Soul?"

Tubuh gadis itu kian menipis –semakin transparan. Aku hanya menatapnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu."

"Padahal sebelum kau datang, aku akan menghilang," dia memejamkan matanya, "pergi ke alam sana, dengan tenang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dadaku terasa begitu sakit. Seperti ada lubang yang tak bisa ditutupi disana. Kedua kakiku rasanya begitu berat digerakkan.

"T-tunggu! Masih ada yang –"

"Maafkan aku.. Soul."

Dia menghilang.

Oh iya! Aku sudah mengunci rapat-rapat seluruh ingatanku tentang malam itu. Aku sudah merenggut segalanya darimu.

Aku ingin menghapus semuanya –melupakan semuanya. Tapi, apakah ini pembalasannya?

Aku menabrak seseorang malam itu. Aku sudah membunuh seseorang karena mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika ketahuan, habislah aku! Karir dan posisi yang akhirnya kudapatkan, aku tak mau mengakhirinya seperti ini.

Padahal hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak penting. Aku sudah menguburmu di tempat seperti ini –di halaman tepat dibawah kamarku. Karena aku terlalu dingin dan kesepian, kau datang ke tempatku.

Ada dua hal yang tak bisa kukatakan padamu..

Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu.

Ada lagu yang kuciptakan untukmu.

**.**

Sepasukan polisi itu segera berkeliling mengumpulkan barang bukti kasus yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Rumah ini megah sekali!" ujar seorang detektif yang kala itu ikut datang ke lokasi kejadian. Pria itu tampak takjub melihat sekeliling.

"Wajar saja, pemiliknya kan dari keluarga Evans," sahut rekan disebelahnya.

"Evans?" gumamnya heran.

"Kau tak tahu? Keluarga pemusik Evans?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal musik," ia kembali menatap sekitar, "tapi, kenapa dia bunuh diri sambil memeluk mayat ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan seniman. Terkadang kelakuan mereka memang eksentrik," rekannya itu menatap keluar jendela –kearah sebuah lubang dihalaman luar, "mayat itu sepertinya diangkat dari lubang disana. Identitas mayat pun sudah diketahui."

"Hm?"

"Maka Albarn, 20 tahun, mahasiswi di perguruan tinggi lokal. Hubungannya dengan Soul Evans belum diketahui."

**.**

Nee, Soul. Mau aku beri tahu? Alasan kenapa aku muncul disini?

Itu karena.. permainan pianomu yang terdengar dari ruangan ini.. sangat indah.

**おわり**

**Yoh, fic ini memang berdasarkan dari manga lain. Side story dari mangaka Kanno Aya – Alone (Hitoritachi) yang judulnya Lagu Cinta yang Mengalir dari Sebuah Luka. Gimana? Pasti agak gaje tho? Tapi aku benar-benar suka sama cerita(asli)nya. Nyesek banget, sampe bikin aku agak mewek.**

**Kalo masalah judul, karena sebenarnya fic ini kaya side story *juga* dari fic aku yang judulnya Final Distance di fandom Naruto *promosi*. Makanya, jadilah judulnya begini, hehe**

**Pokoknya, direview dong ya.. hoho, fic pertama di fandom ini nih..**


End file.
